Left Behind and Forgotten
by Silverflight23
Summary: The clans have left on their search for a new home after the monsters and two legs begin to destroy their old home. But, they leave behind few cats who were not fit enough to go on the journey. Shadetalon is one such cat. Left with only three legs since birth, Shadetalon was in no condition to travel with the clans. So, he stayed behind. This is his story.


**Left ****Behind ****and ****Forgotten**

**Chapter**** 1: **

_Moving __on __is __a __simple__ thing__, __what __it __leaves __behind __is __hard__; __Dave __Mustaine__. _

_**7 **__**days **__**after **__**the **__**clans **__**left**__**:  
**_

They left. All of them, except for me and a few others, that is. I think every clan left a few behind but I'm not sure. I wish I could have gone but there's little hope for a three legged cat on a journey to somewhere no clan cat has seen before. I would have just held every up or ended up dead. At least that's what I've been telling myself.

My name is Shadetalon. I'm am- no I _was_ a ShadowClan tom. I choose to stay behind when the clans decided to go on their search for a new home. I knew I couldn't keep up. Most other cats in my position would have went anyway but I'm smarter than that, I think... Maybe I was the stupid one for staying behind. Who knows?

As I mentioned before, I only have three legs. That's how I was born. I suppose I should be lucky I'm even still alive and not squashed or killed by some two-leg monster. I guess it's a good thing that I was away from camp when the monsters reached it and ThunderClan had to rescue us. Stupid ThunderClan. They're so soft, I know ShadowClan wouldn't have helped them if _their_ camp was being destroyed so why did they help us? It just makes me so mad how them ThunderClan cats can't just mind their own business and leave everyone else alone.

Oh, I guess I should mention that I'm not the only cat who's left behind. Leaftail, one of our elders, and Roseheart, a queen who's kits were stolen by two-legs, also stayed behind. Leaftail knew she couldn't keep up and Roseheart just couldn't bare to leave and risk her kits returning to her one day. I can't say I understand that too well. Why not just leave? Her kits will never return to here. Who would want to? There barely any prey left and leaf-bare's fast approaching. I would have left the old ShadowClan territories only I couldn't leave them two she-cats all alone.

It's been hard work, caring for two she-cats. Yes, Roseheart can hunt but she doesn't do much other than mope around under the bush we call camp, grieving for her kits and her mate, who was crushed by a monster back when all of this first started. Leaftail, of course, is too old for hunting and although she hunts every now and then it's not nearly enough. I only eat once a day or less as it is. I don't know what I'll do when there's snow on the ground and all the prey is skinny and half froze.

Any way, at the current point of the story, I was sleeping in a thin patch of sunlight, trying to ignore the sounds of trees crashing to the ground, the rumble of monsters as they stomp over the ground, and the shouts and cries of two-legs as the talk to one another. I was dreaming of better times. Back when the swamp was green and full of life. The sun was shining, I was warm, and my belly was full. I was out hunting alone and having a good time. I had just spotted a mouse nibbling on a seed a few tail-lengths away from me when my dream was interrupted by something. I opened my eyes and felt depression take over. If only this was the dream and that was real. If only the only sound I could hear was the wind rustling the weeds, swaying the branches, and the babble of the creek. If only my clan was still here.

I sit up, too awake to go back to sleep. It's just after sun-high but the sun isn't shining. It's blocked out by the clouds; a reflection of my mood. Just as I'm looking up at the dark, forbidding clouds, a raindrop falls from the sky and lands on my nose. I sneeze and shiver. A strong wind had just blown over the land, brushing my fur the wrong way and sending chills up my back. More rain begins to fall, bouncing off the leaves of the bush I was sitting under. A few manage to drip in and soon I'm covered in little droplets of water.

"Awake, are you?" the quiet, sorrowful voice of Roseheart meows. I turn my head toward the center of the bush I had been sleeping under. I can just make out the form of Roseheart curled up on the ground though the dark.

"Yes, something woke me up," I answer, voice soft but sounding loud to me all the same. Words between us remaining ShadowClan cats had been few. We had felt no need to speak. Actually, the number of times I had heard Roseheart talk since her kits were taken I could count on my one front paw.

Roseheart only nods in return before curling into a tighter ball and closing her eyes. I turn away, back toward the outside world again. It still angers me how she hasn't moved on from the loss of her kits as of yet. Honestly, how hard is it to say, 'You know what, they're gone and they're never coming back so I should just move on?' But then I look at Leaftail and my anger melts away. Here's a she-cat who was left by her clan for the sole reason that she was too old to make the journey. I think had she been given a choice, she would have gone. As would I. There's no point in sitting around starving. But no, Blackstar told us we would only slow them down. He didn't exactly order us to stay but he didn't hint that we should come, either.

My stomach growls and I decide it's time to hunt. I need to find three pieces of prey by moonrise. None of us have eaten since yesterday. I hate the fact that I'm the only one who really hunts. Honestly, I know you're grieving and all but do you think it's really necessary to make a three-legged cat hunt for you, Roseheart? Sometimes I just want to claw her. Knock a little sense into that head of hers.

I walk away from the bush and toward the deepest part of ShadowClan territory, tail and head lowered in the 's no point in heading toward ThunderClan. I'd be lucky to find a fly in that direction let alone a mouse. Maybe if we all make it though this leaf-bare I'll try to talk the she-cats into moving to a different area where the hunting's better. We should go now but I don't think either cat would agree to it. I shake my head, trying to clear my mind and as I walk, I attempt to squash all of the thoughts in my mind and concentrate on the hunt.

...

I missed the first mouse I saw. I was so disappointed. The first chance I get at food and I miss. I suppose it doesn't help that my vision is so blurry that I can hardly see. Or that my legs are shaking so bad I'm surprised I even managed to sneak up on a mouse at all. It's hard enough to walk quietly when I'm at full strength let alone at half. I let out a frustrated growl and continue searching.

...

I return to our 'camp' with only a single mouse to show. I'll give it to the she-cats and try again tomorrow. After that I'm going to sleep.

**End ****of ****Chapter**** 1.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I would just like to say that I may not be able to update too often. I'll do my best but sometimes you just don't feel like writing, you know? Reviews would be very much appreciated. :)  
**


End file.
